Guide:Quarantine Guide - Overdose Edition
Sick of those infected? Tired of your specalist gear not getting any kills for you? Well, read through this guide and before you know it, the infected will be running away from you. As the infected are constantly mutating and evolving (aka getting smarter), some tactics may not work in the long run but sometimes, by using your own common sense for different situation, you may even achieve better results. This guide only aims at the map Overdose. Specialist *This section of the guide is targetted to Specialist players. For non-specialist players, please skip this section and read the non-spec guide. *The following specialist weapon is only just a summary of their capabilites. If you want more information about them, please visit their main article. (Overview) Specialist; fearsome beast in the battlefield. Whether is a tanking Scorpion or a fast moving Raven, you best hope they are on your side or be annihilated. Sure, you can bring 4 guns to the battlefield but to them, its nothing impressive. To the Specialist, quality is whats that matter. How much ammo do you need to destroy an infected when just a few shots from the grenade launcher can finish the work. However, being able to harness this power, thats a different story. Which Specialist should i bring? All Specialists have their own advantages and disadvantages. So there is not exactly a perfect ''specialist. When choosing a specialist, think about your goals in the game: to have great speed or to have great protection. Or a combine of speed and protection? If your the sort who only cares about speed, it is recommended to purchase Raven, as she is the fastest Specialist in the game (with a whopping speed of 18% and 30% Stamina) 'Specialist Weapons' In the game, you can only bring two Specialist items, so it is important you choose the right ones that will be useful for you. Below is a list of Specialist Items, and their cons/pros.It is entirely up to your choice what to bring. (The items marked in * are recommended for the player to bring into battle.) (It's raining fire!) Airstrike Designator - LGB / Napalm Infected may have powerful armor but still not powerful enough to tank an airstrike. So far no infected has manage to escape an airstrike and live to tell the tale. *Pros: Extreme damage. *Cons: Display a BIG red dot thus allows the infected to know where the airstrike is going to hit. Does not work in the map Overdose. *Editors opinion: Not recommended to bring to Quarantine, Seriously how are you going to airstrike a fast moving target? Auto-Turret * Having it means one area is practically covered. While its 100 ammo won't last long, it certainly will be able to buy you enough time to reload your M32 or start the Minigun *Pros: Have push-back penatly, help the user and team mates to effectively guard a certain camping area *Cons: Slow deploying rate - 7 seconds, Slow RoF, Low accuracy, is vunerable to explosives and can be easily destroyed by the infected *Tips: Always deploy your turret early and not in the heat of battle, 7 seconds may not seem a lot to you but its enough time for an infected to infect you. Use auto turret in choke points such as the vents, this way its low accuracy can be ignored. Caltrops *Pros: *Cons: Can easily be destroyed by the infected if they spotted it. So its pretty useful *Should i bring it or not? The answer is no. Does not help you that much with its low damage, and you pretty much rather bring something else that is more explosive (Small in size, big in explosion) Claymore */ Remote Grenade * Flamethrower (In your face!) Hornet * (The Big Daddy) Minigun * (Ahhh... It burns!) M32-Incendiary (HaHa! Slowpoke! You can't catch me) M32 Stun Grenade * Non-Spec Camping Spots ''this article is still under construction '' ''Note: For Registered Wiki users, please don't edit or contribute this page until it's completed. Only these users can edit this page.